Stolen Moments
by aerialla1
Summary: This story takes place in the Buffyverse just prior to Giles coming back from his fact finding mission to England in season 5 and just before X-Men 3. Giles/Storm pairing.


**I own no characters from either Mutuant Enemy or Marvel. **

**Authors Note**: _This story takes place in the Buffyverse just prior to Giles coming back from his fact finding mission to England in season 5 and just before X-Men 3. Ororo Munroe a.k.a Storm's history can be found on Wikipedia, as with all comic book characters she has had a plethora of roles not just as an X-Man._

If you like the story please review.

**Stolen Moments**

"What are you thinking about?" The woman beside him propped herself up on one arm. The sheet was draped more around her body than his own, which meant a wonderful distraction for her and a maddening one for him. The question was almost all but forgotten by him as he gazed lovingly and appreciatively over her form.

A smile brightened his face as he too turned on his side and immediately and not for the first time, got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. She had cut her hair, something he wasn't sure he liked. It had no doubt cost a fortune considering its artful arrangement of color and streaks. He lazily traced one finger down her face, neck and finally a creamy cocoa shoulder. It was all he could do not to strip the sheet and send both of them back to an orgasmic oblivion.

Laughing she pushed him away and groaned when the sheet dropped lower and gave her lover even more of a chance to get distracted. It would without doubt lead to her getting distracted. His hands had a way of making her forget everything there was in the world, except for him.  
"Be serious for a moment. We rarely get the chance to actually converse before one of us is out the door and running." Pulling the covers back over herself she sat up in their bed trying hard to block his hands and the sheer nakedness of him beside her.

Age had changed him making him softer and yielding in places that had once been hard with sinew and muscle. His appearance didn't change anything for her, she still got lost in his eyes and smile. Still melted with his kiss and touch and got more than excited seeing him in all his glory clothed or unclothed.

"I was thinking of the first time I saw you and felt entranced by a kindred spirit." Brushing aside the sheet he trailed one hand over a firmly muscled leg, starting at her calf he worked higher and higher. He didn't pause until he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by an audible moan. Slowly he went even higher, chuckling when her eyes rolled and closed.

"You were barely twenty, a beauty despite the horrible punk clothes and horrible mo-hawk. You carried yourself with such grace and haughtiness. I'll never forget watching you argue over the origins of that horrible fertility statue with the African Antiquities curator. I didn't know which one of you was going to pick it up and start swinging."

Soon he had the other leg bare and began giving it the same treatment as its twin had received.  
"Well you would think the British Museum of Art and Antiquity would know when something is a fake. Though wasn't it found out that he was switching the artifacts and using the originals for his own private collection when he wasn't selling them off of course?" She batted her eyes, pushing his hands away playfully at the same time.

"You never did tell me exactly how you pulled the switch off, and where exactly the original went to." He knew that some would consider her a master thief, even though they both knew he could still pick a lock faster. What could they say to each other about her skeletons when he had so many of his own that had yet to be shared?

"I don't plan on telling you either, knowing you, you'd have it back in that horrible museum instead of safe and sound right where it is. I never will forget you stopping me on the way out the door. You were all buttoned up in tweed and rubbing your glasses so hard they creaked from the strain and had me stuck on the spot as if I was glued. It's not every day a girl's plans get foiled by a sorcerer moonlighting as some overbearing Dr. Watson wannabe." She nudged him playfully with her foot and laughed loving the look of mischief in his hazel eyes.

If only his charge knew the real man that lay within the tweed and stuffy exterior. The man that was every bit her juvenile delinquent twin at heart and had taught her more about magic and spells than she thought it was possible to know and she had grown up with magic around her all her life. Call her jealous but she didn't really feel like sharing the man she knew with anyone else.

With a smile plastered to her beautiful face she ran her lithe leg against his, up and down, painfully and agonizingly slow until it rested between his and she was against his side, her body pressed deliciously to his. Giggling she squirmed when he growled a rumble that reverberated through his chest.

"I seem to be the one stuck when a lightning bolt decided to come from a clear blue sky and aimed directly for my head. As I dove for cover the only thing I saw was your incredible back side running down the museum steps." Teasingly he pulled the covers off of her and onto the floor.  
Rolling he pinned her to the bed and was feasting his eyes on beauty undefined. She was lying now with her eyes firmly closed and letting out little pants of air as he lazily explored her body. Snaking his arm out wrapping it firmly around her waist and pulled her close and he on top of her, proving to her that indeed not everything on him was going soft.

"It didn't take you long to find me did it my love?" With her hands on his face she nibbled at his lips and jaw in between words before capturing his mouth in a body and mind shattering kiss.  
"No. Not once in fifteen years have you not failed to surprise me, my darling, even when I showed up at your door wanting an explanation. You ran off with a priceless ancient artifact that still has yet to see the light of day." Roughened hands traveled the length of her body pulling her close and proving how hungry he was for her, how hungry he had always been for her.

They both knew the truth he gave bugger all about the statue, he wanted the girl.  
"I seem to recall pulling you into my apartment and seducing you unashamedly. Never knew that I would fall in love with a pompous British guy that had an affinity for paisley and a horrible affinity for tea. You stole my heart when you stuck me to those steps. I felt the only thing I could do since you know I couldn't give you the statue, which is with the rightful tribe it belongs to, is to give you my heart in its place." Her body was tired of talking, it was now craving for the man hot and hard above her. With a roll of her hips beneath his, she watched as his eyes rolled and he closed the final distance between them, taking her along with him for the ride to heaven.

Later they lay sated, exhausted and wrapped in each other's arms. They always silently prayed that this time wouldn't be the last. They led such different lives and often had separate lovers yet they always came back to the place and the one person that held the claim on their hearts. Their missions now were so different, yet they made the trip to see each other as often as possible. This time the distance had been a world and a year away.

They never tried to bring their outside lives to this place, though they knew the other's secret, choosing to keep what little time they had sacred and private so as to not tarnish it with the truths that were inevitable. Both knew in their time together that they would have a matter of days, sometimes only hours to fulfill them until they could be together again.

The ring of the small stylized cell phone on the nightstand burst them into reality. This time paradise had lasted for two days. It was two days of laughing, barely eating, and loving each other while wrapped in a cocoon of happiness and bliss. A bliss that was shattered by one phone call, though as always, it was all it took.

"Yes, Professor, I understand. Tell Scott I'll be outside waiting." She hung the phone up and rose trying hard not to look at the lover she was leaving behind. Years before she had the X-Men and he his Slayer they would have spent weeks here. Now the world needed them.

He watched her quickly get dressed and damned their duty, but it also called for him too. He had to get the information or lack thereof back to his Slayer about the being that was set upon destroying them all. It was his world the same as the mutant world was hers. Both of them had separate lives, separate missions, all to save the bloody world.

Quickly he too got dressed not wanting to waste any of the time they had left be it a few precious minutes or an agony of seconds.

Outside their little cottage tucked away outside a nondescript English village an aircraft touched down. It was so light and made so little sound that it did not even disturb the birds in the surrounding trees. A door opened on the craft and all was silent.

He held her just outside the doorway, relishing the way this beautiful creature clung to him even if but for a moment. Looking into her eyes that tried to blink back the tears that he knew would fall despite her strength and pride. It was in these moments he would fall in love with her all over again.  
"Go, be safe. We'll see each other again soon. If anything happens you'll get word, I promise my darling. I love you, Ororo." With a final melting kiss he let her go.

Two tears fall though she knew that her grief would not let him see. Yes, she knew herself and she knew that her heart broke and she fell in love all over again every time she was with him. It was always the same, he would look in her eyes and not see what she tried so hard not to show. All it would take for both of them was one word and they would forget their duty to the rest of the world and the others that needed them.

She kissed his hand bringing it to her face to wipe away the tears. "I love you too, Rupert, so much. Stay safe, and please come back to me." With one last kiss in his palm, her eyes closed and the tears still falling she fled. Fled to a ship and friends, where she was a mutant, where she was an X-Man with power and the code name Storm.

Once inside the ship and buckled she said a silent prayer that he would be safe and that they would be together again soon. She would close her eyes as the plane took off and hide her tears and her broken heart from her friends.

He watched the plane leave, taking his heart with him, and prayed that anything she faced would see her safe and strong. As it vanished from sight he went back inside hurrying to pack his bags and head for his car not bearing to be here without her. It was back to his often time nightmarish life of demons and vampires. A reality where he was a Watcher to the Slayer and lived on a Hellmouth, never knowing which night would be his last.

The cottage would sit empty waiting for the return of Rupert and Ororo, never knowing the Watcher or Storm, only that its lovers were gone. Gone because of differing destinies where they were doomed to love and lose. Their lives were forever separate and their arms empty waiting only for each other and the next stolen moment.


End file.
